Road Trip
by hells-favorite-angelz
Summary: Serena, confused about the true meaning of freedom, goes on an old-fashioned roadtrip and discovers she didn't need to go cross country to find love. SA


Here's to a short first chapter! Here here!

**Roadtrip**

"Blair, you would not believe what I just saw!" Serena gushed into her brand new, pale pink Nokia flip phone. She had just gotten out of the newest movie theater on Broadway and was about to get into her car. "Thanks," she mouthed to the driver as he looked back into the mirror. He reminded her of an old, wrinkly-

"Serena!"

She directed her attention back to her conversation. "I don't care," Blair snapped.

"It was about this girl and her best friend," Serena continued, ignoring the sighs of protest from her best friend. "They went on this road trip, like, in a car. Oh Blair, I really want you to go with me!" She looked down at her new shoes and wiggled her painted sky blue toes and smiled.

Serena heard Blair sigh and she could see Blair in her mind. She was twirling her little ruby pinky ring and shaking the silver charm bracelet Nate had given her after she had FINALLY lost her virginity to him. There was being conservative and then there was overkill. But, according to the long cell phone conversations and secret glances between her two best friends, they were going at it like bunnies. It was about time.

"Serena, you know you know me better than almost anyone on this planet, but that is simply the stupidest idea you've ever had," Blair finally answered. "I mean, why would you want to do that? In a car, for hours on end, no star hotels without room service, hick ass boys with buck teeth and horrid odors following you around, fashion deprived girls hanging on your every word, I mean, who would want that?"

Serena let out a small giggle. "Blair, it's not about that. It's about," she paused, trying to come up with the words the girl in the movie used. "It's about finding yourself. Experiencing life. Getting a kick ass tan in California. Teaching poor, fashion deprived hicks the wonders of Barneys New York, Gucci and Prada." She stared out at the New York nightlife passing by and couldn't help but wish to walk down the street.

Too bad she was wearing three inch, 400 dollar heels.

"Serena, I have to go. Yale wants her bottle. Look, go home, drink, pass out and forget about it."

"But-" before she could finish her sentence, Blair hung up. Serena signaled the driver to let her out and she began to walk down Fifth Avenue. Men whistled as she ambled by, but she was so used to it she didn't even hear them. About six yards from her building, she bent down and un-strapped her sandals and swung them as she continued her walk.

By the time she made it into the lobby, her feet were aching and dirty, but she didn't care. "Miss?"

She whirled around and caught sight of the new doorman, holding her purse. "You dropped this."

She took it back from him, pulled a wad of cash out and shoved it into his hand. "Thanks."

She ran to the elevator, and lucky for her a hot guy in an Armani tux held the door for her, and once she got in, she realized who it was. "Hi Serena."

Aaron. As in Aaron Rose, the vegan stepbrother of Blair. The boy who'd dumped her during her modelling shoot for 'Serena's Tears'. The boy she'd been in love with for a whole week, which for her, was a record. "Hey," she replied coolly, crossing her ankles and smiling at him. She wasn't one to hold grudges, even if he had broken her heart. "What are you doing here?" It couldn't hurt to strike up conversation, could it?

He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave her an awkward and sort of shy smile. "My mom is temporarily living here. She wanted me to come and visit before I went to Kansas." His dreadlocks bobbed as he shook his head in almost a twitchy kind of way. It was cute.

"Kansas?"

He rocked back on his heels. "Yeah, for a bit of soul searching, the best vegan retreat in the country and whatever else I feel like. You want to come with me?" She knew he added the last part out of sheer politeness, but he was going on an adventure and if she went with him, she wouldn't have to go alone. Things were always better with two people. Opportunity had knocked, and she was definitely going to answer.

"Sure! This is going to be great!"

He looked surprised by her answer. "You know we're going to go to Black Lake Vegan Retreat, right? No meat aloud. No comfy pillows or blankets. No cashmere. Nothing like this," he added, looking around the elevator. "This elevator's bigger than the bathrooms there."

Serena flashed him another dazzling smile. "It's okay. I just saw this movie about these girls that went on a road trip and I was trying to convince Blair to come with me, but she said no."

"I don't think she could stand to be away from Nate that long," Aaron joked. The buzzer dinged, and he moved forward towards the doors, accidentally brushing her arm. "This is my floor, how about I call you tomorrow and we'll make plans and stuff."

"Sure."

The doors swished shut just as he said goodbye, and Serena let out a squeal. She was getting the independence she wanted.

And it wasn't like having a cute boy along wasn't a plus.

**_Whims of the Rich and Famous..._**

_It seems everyone has a bit of the spring fever bug. I know some of my friends are going to the plastic surgeon for there break, then straight to the Caribbean for some peace and rehabilitation. As for moi? I don't know, you'll just have to find out._

_**A** flirting with a redhead on the subway steps. Is romance in the air?** S **coming out of the trendy new bookstore with a book called 'Vegan Rituals.' Somebody's doing some reading.** B **and **N,** hands entwined as they came out of Barneys. Is **B** getting naughty in the lingerie department?** D** looking utterly lost without **V** on the Hudson River, and** J** coming out of a modelling agency with trusty **E**_ _at her side. Leave it to **E** to protect one's dignity…_

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_


End file.
